Monsters Theatre
Monsters Theatre is an upcoming American computer-animated feature which took place 15 years after the events of Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory comic book that is a musical and another future Disney movie of 2017 alongside Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. It will be produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will come out on May 26, 2017 to coincide with the 15th anniversary of Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc.. Directed by Mark Andrews, story by Brenda Chapman, songs by Alan Menken and Tim Rice and music by Michael Giacchino. On Feburary 19, 2016, Good Morning America announced that Boo will join the Disney Princess franchise alongside Moana and Elena in 2017. It will be the fourth Pixar movie with a female lead, the first being Brave, the second being Inside Out and the third being Finding Dory. Plot It begins when Boo was little. She played with her classmates, Margo, Edith and Agnes Gru. When they play, they saw a commercial for Bing Bong's Pizza Parlor. Not far away the young prince Michael is going on the trip with his parents, King Ted and Queen Isabella of Airderia to visit Cass and her daughters. Boo realized that Michael is here and fall in love. But the storm took him away. King Ted and Queen Isabella realized that their son is missing and hope the lost prince will return. 14 years later, Boo still dreams of marrying the lost prince. When she went back to the monsters world, Boo realized that her best friends are celebrating her 18th birthday at Monsters, Inc.. Meanwhile, Fungus misses Randall. Then in prison, the CDA guarded Randall's cell only to realize he had turned invisible to escape. Randall's new power is to change into any form via ooze. Hours later, the gang are still having a blast, Sulley invites his former fellow Oozma Kappas to that. But the party crashed and they turned to see Randall wearing the necklace which gave him shapeshifting powers. He blamed his former best friend Mike Wazowski and Sullivan for putting him in prison. When the party was over, Mike and Sulley will protect Boo again if anything bad will happen to them. Randall encourages the villains including the Drunken Fish thugs to work for him. Hours later, Mike decided to open a new show which he visits Talia, Hiccup and Bufo by host a reality show, Monsters Sing, where many monsters and humans sing. Among them, George was singing Wrecking Ball, Baby Smitty was singing Memory from Cats, Talia was singing Tell Me which was ruined when Van and Minny were asking directions. Felipe was singing It's A Jungle Out Here, Charming was singing I'm Too Handsome before Baymax kicks him out due to his inappropriate singing which upsets him and cries, Painter was singing I'm In Your Castle, Melman was doing Shakespeare, Minions were singing Another Irish Drinking Song, Claire and her mute friend Casey were doing a slow dance, Princess Poppy was singing Cups, Justin was singing La La Dee, John Riley was singing Treasure, Shira was singing Papi, Gunther was singing Bad Romance, pig mother Rosita was singing How Far I'll Go from Moana, Blu the Macaw, Charlie the Anteater and Rafael were doing the 3 Stooges act, Norm the Polar Bear and the lemmings were doing the Nae-Nae, Flash and Priscilla were lip-syncing a Michael Jackson favorite I Just Can't Stop Loving You and more. Linda McQueen and Lightning McQueen Jr. arrive at the auditions, crashing into objects. Mike went to the backstage to tell his friends, leaving Linda and Jr. angry for missing their turn. They get hit in the face by their rival Landon Swift. Mike tells his friends to get ready when Randall entered the stage, he sang Broadway song. Later, as Boo was sleeping, Fungus waked her up and tell her that Randall will make all her dreams come true. So she followed him until they reach his old secret lab. Randall was delighted to see Boo again, so he helps Boo find the lost prince. He made a deal with her: If the lost prince married her before the sun sets, all her dream comes true but if he don't she will be put to sleep and will be his, then Boo and her friends went to her door. When she saw Michael she met him. When Boo and Michael heard of the Blood Moon Ball coming to Monsters, Inc., they were invited. On their way to the Blood Moon Ball, Boo, Mike, Sulley and Michael meet Sanders Sullivan, Sulley's grandfather who retired to Monstropolis Oasis to teach monsters yoga. He thought Mike and Sulley were downward dogs. Hours later, at the Blood Moon Ball, everyone is having a blast. Bing Bong challenges Oh in the Mamushka dance. Michael asked Boo to dance with him and Meena sings Colors of the Wind. At dinner, Randall performed dark magic with two clowns in front of the guests who are surprised and Randall agrees that the festival is that way. But midnight came and Boo lost a glass slipper but Michael placed it on her foot. Suddenly, Randall saw Boo and Michael kissing and decided to marry her himself, so with his oozing powers, he morphs himself into the evil man, Vincent. Macintosh Graves, who can turn invisible, spies on Randall and goes back to Mike to tell him Randall's evil scheme. Later, as Boo watched TV, something is hypnotizing her. It was Vincent. His plan is working. A day later, Terri and Terry Perry are walking when they saw the evil man looking in the mirror seeing his reflection. The conjoined monster brothers told Mike that Boo is forced to marry her nemesis in disguise so they think of ways to stop that wedding. Then they packed the horns and sounded the alarm. When the monster blew the small horn, they arrive to stop a disguised Randall from marrying Boo. He thinks that's funny but when the monster blew the big horn, he grew angry and found out that Sulley is behind that plan. Vincent screamed when Max and Duke bite him on the butt as he tried to choke Hank and seeing his evil necklace falling to the ground and broke. Boo was no longer under his spell. As Michael revealed he is the lost prince to Boo, the snake stick bit her plunging her to deep sleep. Laughing victoriously, Vincent disappeared and in his place is Randall. Michael rushed to Boo's side and kissed her. Boo was awaken by the power of true love's kiss. Macintosh Graves is so surprised by this, he says. But this was not surprise as the Minions, Skipper and the Penguins, Painter, Nico and Pedro come into the scene to defeat Randall's minions. During the battle, Skipper and the penguins were showing a dance off in front of the villains while one of the Minions (Stuart) hypnotizes the Drunken Fish thugs into dancing, taking their shirts off and revealing their long hair along with Painter painting monsters which explode on contact with the Beefeater Guards, Yax and the naturalists stomping on one of the villains and Nico and Pedro dropping turtles. Later, Painter paints up an exact copy of the Excalibur. So Michael grabbed the Excalibur and chased them. With his oozing powers, Randall created a dagger to kill Boo. As he raised it at her, Michael stabbed him on his evil heart, causing him to change into a skeleton covered with ooze! With his painful scream, Randall fell to his death. The Excalibur then dissolved into Painter's chest so he could make more paintings when needed. When Michael and Boo were married, all of them having a party by hiring a show auditions. Justin and Talia were singing Life is a happy song and Nico and Carla were singing Batucada Familia with the audtion singers including Talia, Van and Minny. They have a reception at Bing Bong's Pizza Parlor and rode off to their happy ending. The movie ends with the painter jumping up at the screen before saying. The cast began singing We Are before the credits rolled, the characters and cast were dancing while singing. As the credits rolled, the post frame credits were seen with Mater open the Big club for monsters and humans in the bar for the audition. Songs *Back to My Own World performed by Mandy Moore *That is So Divine performed by Steve Buscemi *Back to My Own World performed by Mandy Moore *That is Gonna Be Like That performed by Steve Buscemi *Gaucho performed by Dave Matthews Band Concept art Cast *Mary Gibbs as Boo *Josh Hutcherson as Michael *Jennifer Tilly as Celia *Billy Crystal as Mike Wasowski *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs *Dave Foley as Terry Perry *Sean Hayes as Terri Perry *Idina Menzel as Breeze *Charlie Day as Art *Michael J. Fox as Macintosh Graves *John Ratzenberger as Yeti *Joel Murray as Don Carlton *Julia Sweeny as Shirley Carlton *Frank Oz as Fungus *Peter Sohn as Squishy *Emily Hahn as Baby Smitty *Dan Lloyd as Painter *Boing Novelty Voice as Painter *Kesha as Yuki *Bruno Mars as John Riley *Drake as Parlu *Jim Cummings as Drunken Fish Thug #1 *Rodger Bumpass as Drunken Fish Thug #2 *Doug Lawrence as Drunken Fish Thug #3 *John DiMaggio as Drunken Fish Thug #4 *Eric Idle as King Ted *Maggie Smith as Queen Isabella *Dana Carvey as Sanders Sullivan *Richard Kind as Officer Tubbman *Amy Poehler as Aunt Tilly *Ellen DeGeneres as Aunt Milly *Phyllis Smith as Echo the Afighan hound *Mark Wahlberg as Smitty and Needleman *Jeff Pidgeon as Bile *Bobcat Goldthwait as Rocket-Leader of the Green Biker Pigs. *Mike Myers as Uncle, the Scottish accented terrier *Andrew Stanton as DJ Hor-10 *Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Neil DeMonster Ozzeman *Nick Kroll as Fritz, the exchange student. Easter Eggs *During the Back to My Own World sequence, the Pizza Planet truck can be seen next to the trailer. *In the flashbacks, Boo played with the Luxo ball. *When the characters stop the wedding between Boo and Randall, some of the shocked wedding guests turned out to be Merida and her parents from Brave, Sanjay and his dad from Sanjay's Super Team and Spot from The Good Dinosaur. *During the final battle, Art yelled to finish off Randall's minions. *When Boo married Michael in the end, John and Mary from WALL-E made an appearance. *Before the battle, Mike lets his auditions to fight Randall's army. References *This features another one of Steve Buscemi's onscreen deaths. *When Macintosh gets seen by Randall, he turns invisible. *This is a reference to a scene in The Incredibles. *Before he disguised himself as Vincent, Randall said and took a selfie using his smartphone. *Steve Buscemi's Superbowl commercial for Snickers called the Brady *Bunch appeared on TV during this film's production so the Pixar animators did a reference for that. *This is the first Pixar movie with recycled animation. *Randall's death is very similar to Toffee's death from which is also an animated Disney movie. Short Dina and Son which opens in front of Monsters Theater. Production Production for this movie began in 2014. Its logo was unveiled at D23 Expo 2015 alongside the logos for Cars 3, The Incredibles II, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story 4, Finding Dory and Coco. Quotes Boo meets Randall again. * Boo: Hello? Is anybody here? * Randall: Welcome to my humble lab, Boo! Do you remember this? * Boo: Randall? Is that you? The Entrance to the Blood Moon Ball * Roz: Welcome to the Blood Moon Ball, how can I help you? The Final Battle * Suitor: Boo, get away from him! * Boo: I know it was you! * Andrew: I love you. * Suitor: Boo, NOOOO!! * Suitor: Victory is mine! Victory is mine! * Andrew: Boo! Similarities between Monsters Theater and various Disney Princess classics Cinderella * Both have princesses losing a glass slipper. The Little Mermaid * Both have disguised villains. * Both have princesses accepting a villain's deal. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Both have princesses longing for a prince. Tangled * Both have villains wearing cloaks. Moana * Both have villains glowing in the dark. Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Battle of Meowni * Both have villains with oozing powers. * Both have villains becoming tar-covered skeletons as they died. Beauty and the Beast * Both have princesses being kind to monsters. Enchanted * Both have princesses living in a modern world. Sleeping Beauty * Both have princesses being awakened by a kiss. Elena and the Secret of Avalor * Both have princesses which are cursed. Frozen * Both have princesses whose sisters were voiced by Idina Menzel. Brave * Both have princesses which are made by Pixar. The Princess and the Frog * Both have princesses wearing a blue dress. Aladdin * Both have princesses dreaming of adventure. TV Commercials * Toys R Us-in which the Dory Tsum Tsum told the Change n Chat Hank toy that Toys R Us is giving away free movie passes to this movie with the holiday sweepstakes and the winner shall go to Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida or Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. * Disney Channel-Movie Surfers in which they interview Steve Buscemi again. * Subway Latin America-in which a cheery girl danced to music while getting a sub sandwich and a kids' meal which include stickers. * Jollibee's Asia-In which million fans lined up for Monsters Theater microphones at Jollibee's. * Disneyland Resort- in which Joy's rendition of the classic Disney song is interrupted by the parade of Monsters Theater characters coming down Main Street USA through Sleeping Beauty Castle. * Coca Cola-in which music plays and characters came to life after the teen drank Coke. * McDonald's USA- in which Boo, Mac, Sully, Painter and Mike go and have a McDonald's, surprised to see Monsters Theater figurines in Boo's happy meal. * Randall, Qem and Quarky follow the car to McDonald's as well, also surprised to get Monsters Theater figurines. * Burger King Europe-in which the dad ordered a kid's meal for his 8-year-old daughter with Monsters Theater dolls. * Disneyland Resort Paris-in which Boo joins other Disney Princesses as part of 25 years of Disneyland Paris. * Walt Disney World Resort-in which many Walt Disney World residents welcomed the cast of Monsters Theater by singing Back to My Own World. * Tokyo Disney Resort-in which everyone celebrated Monsters Theater by checking out the newly-refurbished Monsters, Inc. ride, meet-and-greets and more. * Shanghai Disney Resort-in which a little girl meets Boo in person. * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort-in which they held a singing contest at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Disney on Ice-in which 100 Years of Magic, Dare to Dream, Follow Your Heart, Passport to Adventure and Dream Big now includes Monsters Theater. * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment-in which a billion fans get each Pixar DVD which included free tickets to Monsters Theater. * Walt Disney Records-in which fans listen to the Monsters Theater soundtrack which include Ed Sheeran's Recycled Animation Frozen * Boo staring at San Francisco during Back to My Own World. Moana * Randall's eyes glowing Tangled * Andrew and Boo dancing at the Blood Moon Ball. Category:Pixar Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Upcoming Sequel Films